Memories and memory devices may include circuits that do not have current drive ability. Voltages from these circuits may be provided to other circuits in the memories or memory devices. In some applications, the voltages may be used as reference voltages. For example, a band gap circuit may provide a reference voltage to another circuit or a voltage monitoring device. The reference voltage may vary if it is provided to a circuit that draws a current from the band gap circuit. The performance of the circuit may degrade if the reference voltage varies. A voltage monitoring device may receive an inaccurate measurement if the reference voltage varies. It may be advantageous to prevent voltages provided by circuits without current drive ability from varying when the voltages are provided to other circuits or devices.